The Guardians at High School
by Starskulls
Summary: When Jack Frost finds himself alone at his new school, Mr Moon assigns Jack to help prepare the Easter Festival with a violet eyed girl, a mute boy, a jolly Russian and a cranky Austrailian. Can they work together to pull off the best Easter Festival ever? But with a bully called Pitch watching them, it's pretty hard to do, especially if he has his eyes focused on the newbie.
1. Chapter 1: A Fresh Start

**Hey there fellow authors and readers! So I know there are lots of stories about the Guardians in high school and I love reading those types of stories. They are always so funny! So I fancied writing one to give it a go! Please enjoy!**

* * *

It was weird being the new kid. You walk in the halls and people stare at you, not knowing what to ask or say. It's not like you can go up to a random group and say 'Hey I'm the new kid! Want to be my friends?' You just can't. It's too weird for some people.

For Jackson Overland Frost, it was more than weird. It was lonely, hurtful and most definitely weird. Standing in front of his new school called Spiritwell High School was sixteen year old was Jack Frost himself. He lived at the Burgess Orphanage for at least ten years ever since his parents… Jack always shuddered at the memories that he wished he could forget. Not to mention his little sister Emma was now… Jack almost slapped himself for feeling sorry for himself.

Now Jack had a secret talent that he loved to do but he hated it when people from school saw him because they always made fun of him. Boys his age usually played football, rugby and things like that but him. He was different. Just once he would like to be in a school that accepted him. He had been to three different schools, all three of them being far out of Burgess. Twice he had been excluded and the last one he had left since he had been so depressed from being bullied, that he had had an emotional breakdown in the middle of the dinner hall.

One member of the orphanage had dropped him off and she was also the assistant to the boss of the orphanage who made him promise to watch his temper and to behave. He had promised to watch his temper but he made no promises for the last one. One of his favourite things to do was play pranks and that got him into a LOT of trouble in his other schools.

However, the boss knew how tough this was for him. He hadn't made a friend in years.

He was dressed in brown pants with white trainers and his favourite dark blue hoodie. He hated wearing shoes as they always hurt his feet. He preferred to run about in the grass and snow barefoot as he more free that way. It was the beginning of the new year of school so it was colder and he had to wear them. Man he had always loved winter and his name went with the season.

He gripped his black sling on bag on his shoulder and closed his electric blue eyes and ran a hand through his snow white hair. A fresh start, he thought. He prayed that people wouldn't make fun of his natural white hair and eyes because he hadn't done anything to them. It was all natural.

"Come on now. You can do this" Jack said to himself but looking at the brown bricked building in front of him that seemed to loom over him, he felt nervous. He didn't want to be kicked out of school again. Jack started up the front steps and his feet felt like lumps of iron as if they didn't want him to go in.

Jack stretched out a hand and pushed open the front door to be greeted by the morning smell of coffee and cooking in the canteen. It must be about half past ten already. Where was he supposed to go? As if he had said it out loud, a tall man wearing a suit and tie with grey hair and eyes came out of a room and came down the corridor towards him.

"Ah you must be our new student Mr Frost" the man said warmly. Jack nodded without any emotion.

"Yeah. The name's Jack" Jack said blankly. The man said nothing about his attitude but carried on smiling.

"Well then, my name is Manfred Moon but please call me Mr Moon and I am the Head Teacher of this school" Mr Moon said. "Now I understand, you have been excluded from two schools and you left the last one?" he asked and Jack nodded.

"That's right" he said not wanting to explain why he left the last one to some Head Teacher he barely knew. He would have looked at his school records anyway.

"Well this is a fresh start so here is your timetable so you can start at lesson two now. Come I will show you the way" Mr Moon said handing a piece of paper to him and walking down the hall with Jack trailing behind. Jack sighed and looked at his timetable sheet for Monday.

Period 1: English

Period 2: Mathematics

Break

Period 3: History

Period 4: Art

Lunch

Period 5: P.E

Jack had to smile at the last one for that one was his best one. He always liked staying active and practicing moves. Mostly fighting moves to defend himself against bullies. Maths was his least favourite. There were letters in equations. Letters did not belong in Maths, they belong in English! What about lunch? Where would he go and who would he sit with? He didn't want to think about that now.

He stopped at a door that Mr Moon had gone into and he heard the scarping of a chair being moved and he figured that the teacher must be making space for him. Mr Moon then walked back out and gestured for him to go inside. "You will do fine Jack and my door is always open if you need to talk" Mr Moon said before smiling once more and walking off.

Jack wasn't sure if he liked this teacher or not. He seemed nice but there was something about him that was… picky. Well, it was time to go in and face the fire.

He took one step into the classroom and all eyes were on him.

* * *

**So how was it? Good or bad? Can I have your thoughts and opinions on this please? I am currently writing the next chapter but I won't post it unless I get five reviews for this. Please? I really want to continue writing this but there is no point if nobody wants me to. So please leave reviews and I will give you all chocolate cupcakes in the next chapter if you review! Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	2. Chapter 2: Maths Sucks

**Hey! Haven't this in a while! So I am now! This chapter may seem a little odd because you might not expect this! **

**Oh I have posted my Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons trailer and the link to it is on my profile if you want to watch it! Please like and comment on it as it was really hard to make! Thanks and enjoy guys!**

* * *

Now he felt a little nervous with all the eyes watching him. He wasn't sure what to do and the teacher could see this. "Ah you must be Jack" the teacher said smiling.

"Yeah that's me" Jack replied. Some kids were snickering at him already but Jack ignored them.

"Well, it is nice to meet you Jack. Your seat is here" the teacher said, pointing to a desk near the front. Nodding, Jack stepped forward down the middle row of all the desks and his mind was screaming for him not to fall. He would so angry at himself if he did.

More whispers came to his ears and he saw that kids were looking at his hair. Just the usual, he thought glumly. He reached his desk and sat down, relieved that he didn't fall over or do anything stupid. He took his bag off and dropped it onto the floor and gave it a kick so it went under his desk.

The teacher smiled at him as she placed a Mathematics Exercise Book in front of him, along with a writing book to write down questions and answers. "Just put your name on it and just copy down what I put on the board. My name is Miss Autumn" she said smiling.

Jack looked at her. With her reddish brown hair and hazel eyes, the name suited her as the spirit of Autumn. Bit odd though. But coming from him with hair white as snow, he was like the spirit of Winter and his name clearly fitted!

It annoyed him that she talked to him like he hadn't written on the front of a book before though. Miss Autumn smiled and looked back up at the rest of her class. "Now then, I will be putting questions on the board for you to do. I will be going to Mr Moon's office for a couple of minutes so I want complete silence" Miss Autumn said which earned eye rolling and nods.

The teacher turned her back and started writing on the board with a board marker and she wrote the questions down so fast, her hand was almost a blur! After putting ten questions on the board and making sure everyone was beginning to work on them, Miss Autumn walked to the back of the classroom and exited the room, slamming the door behind her.

The second she was gone, the class all stopped what they were doing and started chatting to each other. Not Jack. Who could he talk to? Jack hid the corner of his face with his hand and he started on the questions. As much as he hated Maths, he was pretty good at it and he did half of them in forty seconds.

"Hey new kid!" a voice came from the back which was an Australian accent. Laughing followed the call so Jack didn't bother to look around. He carried on working and ignored the caller. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" the voice came again but Jack still did nothing. This time, there were no more calls but a tear and a crumple of paper was heard. Next thing that Jack knew was that a paper ball had hit him on his back and laughter was echoing about.

The paper ball then bounced on the front of Jack's desk and Jack got curious. He put down his pen and pulled the ball back into a crumply sheet of paper. It had a stick figure on the front with two blue dots for eyes and an arrow pointing to the head of the stick figure. It had the word Frostbite at the end of the arrow and at the bottom of the piece of paper, there was the sentence, 'Do you dye your hair weirdo?'

Jack huffed in annoyance at the usual question but more so at the nickname. Jack re-crumpled up the paper and turned around to see the thrower. It came from a boy who was wearing a grey shirt and blue jeans and had green eyes and tanned skin. He had dark blackish hair and a red bandanna was tied around his head.

Jack cocked his head at this appearance and his eyes gleamed as he noticed the features that resembled him to a certain animal. The boy stopped laughing and looked at Jack, "Well, do you?" he asked. A random kid in the class butted in.

"Aster asked you a question weirdo!" the kid shouted.

Jack blinked. Aster. So that was his name. "No I don't Aster" he replied but this caused the class to laugh harder.

"Yeah right! It just makes you look weirder!" Aster said and to Jack this guy was being very prejudiced. Jack's bad habit took control of him and he drew his arm back and flung the paper ball at Aster.

It hit him right in the face and the whole class gasped. Not just at the fact that he had just thrown something at Aster but with such good aim too. "I don't care what you think Aster. I would rather have hair like this than look like a Kangaroo. Just hop off and shut it will you?" Jack said in annoyance.

The entire class went silent and a couple of their jaws dropped. Aster's cheeks were burning at this. "Why ya bloody little show pony…" Aster began and he was about to get up from his seat to teach that kid a lesson but Miss Autumn walked in.

She raised an eyebrow at the teen, "Is everything alright Aster?" she asked and Aster slumped down in his seat.

"Fine Miss" he replied although he was cursing on the inside. Miss Autumn then noticed the paper that was still crumpled up and by the side of Aster's desk. She bent down and picked it up and she frowned when she saw what was on it.

"You think it is funny to call people names do you?" she asked and before Aster could say anything else, she simply said, "Detention after school."

The kids in the room had wide eyes as Miss Autumn went to the front. Jack looked up at her from under his hair and she gave a small smile. Jack did nothing but he really regretted saying that. He would never hear the end of it and the kids would probably pick on him more now, especially Aster. He could actually sense and feel his anger wafting towards him. It wasn't nice.

But a yellow eyed kid, who hadn't been laughing with the rest, had his eyes on Jack. He sat at the back corner of every class and for good reason but that wasn't what mattered right now.

This white haired kid seemed different from the rest. This Jack seemed… cold. And this happened to be perfect. He, Pitch Black was filled with darkness in his heart and he was feared throughout the school. What went better together than cold and dark? There was an aura about Jack. An aura that he wanted to learn a lot more about.

Jack sighed to himself and carried on working, not noticing but feeling a strange presence watching him.

* * *

**Ta da! So what do you think? I know, you think I'm crazy and silly for making Bunny mean to Jack but I am the author here so… there. I know what I am doing so if you want to find out what happens next and what Pitch is up too, leave five reviews and I will update with cupcakes too! **

**Please watch my trailer too! Comment too!**

**~Star**


	3. Chapter 3: Sandy

**Back again! So I haven't updated this one in a while but I am still going to write it! I promise! So here are your cupcakes and now for shout-outs!**

* * *

**IWillNeverStopFangirling: Yeah, I like it when they quarrel!**

**Yuurei no Chu: I don't know why but I like it when they fight because it makes me laugh. I wasn't laughing at the Easter Disaster though; it made me cry. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**VideoGamingFreak1213: Very true my friend :D**

**Jesters of the Moon: No they weren't XD I'm not I promise! **

**Reid Phantom: Yes I totally agree!**

**oO MissPrincess Luna Oo: Me too! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Fire in My Head: Oh that's good then :D Sure, PM me if you want!**

**Autumn Guardian of Fall: Hey, fellow Guardian! I am glad you did!**

**Mayhaah: Hehe XD Hope you enjoy!**

**Takumisa777: Thank you and I hope you enjoy! (Thanks for your comment on the video! Means a lot!)**

**Guest: It will take time for Bunny to be nicer! Will do!**

**Kasha Eliz: Thanks! Haha :D Hope you enjoy!**

**UmbraShadowGirl: I like them too! They are always really exciting. Don't know if mine will be as good as the ones that I have read mind but I'll give it my best shot!**

**Thunder Angel13: Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Okay, here we go!**

* * *

After fifty minutes had passed and the class all had extra homework due to Aster, the whole class bounded out of the classroom while chatting loudly over the noise of the bell and the increasing number of kids coming out from classes and making their way to their lockers. Jack was the last one out of the class, trailing behind seeing as he hadn't made any friends yet and he hadn't made a good start.

Taking another look at his timetable, he saw that his locker was down near the canteen. Lucky since it was break next. He silently hoped that he wouldn't run into Aster as he knew that he wouldn't be happy. Not happy at all.

Finally, he found his locker and saw that it wasn't old and didn't have any graffiti on it or anything bad. He took his bag of his back and dumped it on the floor in front of his locker and he twirled the dial that opened his locker. It opened with a creak and Jack saw that all the books he needed were already in there and also his gym kit too. Jack then picked up his bag again and emptied the books out and put in his history book and his gym kit.

As he shut his locker with a sigh, he heard the scuffle of a jammed locker next to him and he looked to the left slightly. He saw a kid about his age, who had sandy coloured hair and was wearing a golden coloured top, blue jeans and had a red scarf around his neck. His golden coloured eyes were narrowed in frustration as he struggled to pull his locker open.

Now Jack was usually willing to help anyone but since he was new here, he wasn't so sure. Well this kid didn't really seem that threatening unlike Aster so he decided to help. "Umm… hey… do you uh… need help with that?" Jack said with a slight stutter in his voice.

The golden haired boy looked at him and raised his eyebrows. Now Jack thought he was giving him the 'Are-you-talking-to-me?' look so Jack looked away in embarrassment and started to walk away. But actually, the golden haired boy was surprised that this new white haired boy wanted to help him seeing as he was quite short and was quite easily ignored.

As he was about to walk away, the golden haired boy tugged at the new kid's hoodie who turned around in surprise. "You want help?" Jack asked and the boy nodded in response. Jack was now smiling on the inside but didn't show it.

Jack then stood in front of the jammed locker and banged on it three times with his fist. The locker swung open easily and Jack looked at the golden haired boy who was smiling happily. After a few seconds, Jack really wanted the boy to talk to him but he didn't which hurt him a little. The boy seemed to notice and quickly pulled a notepad and pencil out of his pocket. He quickly scribbled down something and held it up to Jack.

'Sorry, I can't talk, my voice box is damaged and it hurts too much for me to speak so this is the only way I can communicate. My name is Sanderson ManSnoozie by the way. Who are you?'

Jack nodded understandably, "I see. My name is Jack. Jack Frost" Jack said holding out a hand and Sandy shook it happily and then started to write something else down.

'Nice to meet you Jack! Jack Frost, as the Winter Spirit? I don't want to be rude but do you dye your hair and do you wear contacts?'

Jack smiled, it usually bothered him if someone else asked this but Sandy didn't seem the mean type. Yeah the name matches doesn't it? And no, I don't. It's all natural! Hey there is an upside; you wouldn't lose me in a busy crowd" Jack said and Sandy laughed but no sound came out of his mouth but Jack knew that he had made a good comment.

Sandy then scribbled down something else and held it up.

'Hey, do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch? They would love to meet you!'

Now Jack was so happy, he could have jumped up and down like crazy but he kept his cool. "Yeah sure" Jack said with a smile. Sandy smiled too but a loud slamming of a locker that made the pair look in the direction of the noise.

Pitch, was watching them as he finished taking the things out of his locker. Jack was still unaware of his name but Sandy knew all too well who this guy was. He gave him a sharp glare but his attention seemed to be on Jack. Pitch did nothing but smile and walk off in the opposite direction and Jack turned to Sandy, "Who was that kid? Seems kind of… odd" Jack said but who was he to judge?

Sandy scribbled down something down and held it up for Jack to see.

'His name is Pitch. Pitch Black. He is a bit odd for definite! He picks on everyone at school and sometimes he gets in fights with kids too. Last year, he wrecked the fair and picked on all the younger kids!'

Jack's blood boiled at this. He picked on little kids? That was just plain mean! If he caught Pitch doing that he would… No! He wouldn't get kicked out of school again. "Sounds like a real jerk" Jack commented and Sandy nodded in agreement.

The bell rang through the air again and Jack realized that he had been talking to Sandy for the whole of break! Wow that was a record! "Hey Sandy, I have History next! Have you?" Jack said and Sandy nodded and gestured with his hand to follow him. "Great!" he said smiling. The pair then rushed to History class and for the first time in a very long time, Jack felt happy.

* * *

**So how was it? I never actually knew what Sandy's last name was! I know, I sound stupid but I honestly didn't. I hope that IS his last name :D Anyway how was it? I figured that Sandy should be Jack's first friend since he has a better friendship with Sandy than the others :) So cupcakes await you all in the next chapter if I get sixe reviews please! Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	4. Chapter 4: Lunch

**Hey! Back yet again! Guess what? I only have two exams left now so that is good! Less work and more writing! Whoop whoop! Ahem! So thank you for all the reviews and here are your cupcakes! Hope you all enjoy! XD XD Hehe... too many cupcakes today... XD XD**

* * *

The next two classes went past like lightning and Jack didn't enjoy them as much as he had hoped. In History, he was sitting at the front and twice, Aster, who was sitting behind him, had jogged his desk with his foot which caused Jack's writing to go a bit scrawny and messy.

In Art, Aster had got him again by trying to spill paint on him and trying to trip him up. Thankfully, Jack had very good balancing skills and was quite light on his feet but had almost tipped the paint on Aster by accident. Jack was more gutted as he couldn't sit by Sandy in any of these lessons but on his own down the front. He found it quite amusing that all the teachers sat him down on the front. Typical, he had thought.

Once the bell had rung, he had asked Sandy to save him a seat since the teacher had made him to stay behind and help tidy up with the paints even when she knew it wasn't his fault.

Sandy who was quite happy today that he had made a new friend today but he didn't quite understand what was wrong with Aster today, seeing as he had seemingly tried to disrupt Jack a lot today. Probably because some random kid had made him get detention in Maths which he had found rather amusing.

He had remembered to save a seat for Jack but first, he and his friends needed to find a free table. He entered the Dinner Hall which was bustling with kids racing to get food which Sandy never ate. Sandy always suspected that the dinner ladies put poison in the food as sometimes kids went home whilst being sick. Thankfully, his mother packed him nice healthy sandwiches.

His eyes fell upon a free table and he quickly jogged to it as he didn't want anyone else to take it. He sat down on the green chair and started to unpack his lunch. "Hey Sandy!"

Sandy turned his head to be faced with a blue eyed boy towering over him. But this boy was not his foe but his friend. He wore a thick red jumper as he always loved to have something Christmassy on him as the colour red was associated with Christmas. He wore black trainers with grey joggers and his hair was a dark brown. He was Russian as he had moved here just as Sandy had started High School. Very nice but very loud indeed. His name was Nicolas St. North but everyone called him North for short.

"Ah good job saving seat Sandy! I did not want to eat outside again! Birds try to steal my food!" North said sitting down and opening his very big lunch as he had quite an appetite.

"Yeah thanks Sandy!" a female voice said. The girl who sat down next to North had a startling appearance. She had light brown hair but had pink, blue and green highlights! Her eyes were a pretty amethyst and she wore a summer dress in nearly all the colours of the rainbow but a light green seemed to stick out the most. She wanted to be a dentist when she was older as she had a strange obsession with teeth, so she refused to eat anything sugary that could get her teeth to have fillings. Sandy didn't seem the point of this as she flossed five times a day!

Tooth brushed her hair over her shoulders and pulled out a salad sandwich. "So guys, how has your day been so far?" Tooth asked.

North smiled, "Well, I had an A in wood shop today!" North said smiling.

"I had an A in English too!" Tooth said happily.

Sandy pulled out his note pad and was about to write down that he had made friends with the new kid until a very grumpy Australian came and sat down next to Sandy. Tooth smirked as she knew what was wrong, having heard a couple of kids talking about it.

"Aster? You alright?" she asked. Bunny pulled his sandwich which happened to be a carrot one and he growled in anger.

"No, it has been awful! First that weird new kid gets me detention, he got me into trouble with the Art teacher and she didn't even shout at him when he tried to spill paint on me!" Aster said angrily. Sandy shifted in his seat. New kid? Uh oh.

"Well you did start it" North said eating a cookie.

"That doesn't matter! He didn't have to say anything!" Aster replied. Tooth shook her head and looked at Sandy.

"So what were you saying Sandy?" she asked and was quite surprised when he started to write down really quickly what he wanted to say and then held it up.

'Well my day has been good but we, or should I say, Aster has a problem. I made friends with Jack today and I may have invited him over to sit with us. I couldn't help it, he was really nice and not weird at all Aster!'

Aster looked like he was going to explode, "You did what?!" he hissed, not wanting to make a scene.

"Well I think that was a very nice idea" Tooth commented and North nodded.

"Yes it is. Come on Aster, it isn't nice to pick on people" North said and Aster was about to retort to that when he saw the familiar glimpse of a white haired teen coming through the doors to dinner.

"There he is now but don't stare! He won't notice us otherwise!" Bunny said looking down at his meal. Now Sandy thought that Aster was being downright childish but he prayed that Jack would have forgotten in case Aster was itching to have a fight.

Jack had been so relieved that he wasn't in trouble and his stomach was growling by the time he came in for dinner. He only fancied an apple; a red one to be precise, and then he would go and talk to Sandy and maybe make friends with his friends. But as soon as he grabbed an apple and looked for Sandy which wasn't really hard, he saw that Aster was sitting by him.

Oh crap and this was just typical! The only friend he made happened to be friends with his enemy! Jack wanted to walk away but then he stopped. He always seemed to walk away from his problems but not today. He knew just what to do. His feet found themselves walking towards the table but a voice at the back of his mind was screaming at him to turn around.

Aster rolled his eyes as Jack approached them. "If you are here to sit with us then you have another think coming! No weirdo's" Aster said and Sandy scowled at him as did Tooth and North.

"Please ignore him. I am Toothania Ferry but everyone calls me Tooth!" Tooth chirped holding out a hand which Jack shook warmly.

"I am North!" North said, almost crushing Jack's had when they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you two. I am Jack. Jack Frost. I have met Aster obviously and Sandy at break" Jack said and Sandy smiled.

"So are you gonna sit with us?" North asked brightly and Aster felt like kicking him. He didn't want that freak sitting on their table! People would laugh at them.

Jack was considering this but the look he got from Aster said it all. He wasn't a psychic but he knew what Aster would say. "Look, I really want to but there is no point of me sitting in a place where I am not wanted so I will leave you lot to eat in peace. That way, you won't have some white haired weirdo at your table so people won't laugh at you" Jack said and Aster was actually shocked. It was like Jack had read his thoughts!

North, Tooth and Sandy did nothing but secretly give a death glare at Aster. That was so mean! He had actually said that to Jack.

Just as Jack was about to walk away, he remembered something. "By the way Aster, I talked to Miss Autumn and she has let you off detention. I just told her the paper thing was a joke and for a bit of a laugh" Jack said, before biting into his apple and walking off out of the hall.

Aster was speechless. Jack had bailed him out? After what he had said?

'I hope you are happy'

Sandy had written this in messy writing which showed his anger and Tooth shook her head disapprovingly.

"I am surprised Aster. I thought you were supposed to be nice to people" she said.

"Tooth is right. You should say sorry after to him!" North said.

Aster was feeling a bit guilty but he would not go and say sorry! People will think he was soft and Aster Bunnymund was NOT soft!

None of the five had noticed that Mr Moon had heard and seen the whole thing. He saw Jack was slowing fitting in fine but he and the others needed to bond as they were quite a group. The Big Five, Mr Moon thought with a smile as he then thought of a plan that would make this Easter Festival, which Aster, North, Tooth, Sandy and maybe even Jack, one to remember.

* * *

**Well Aster was a bit harsh here I must say but again they are frenenemies I suppose :) Five for more chpaters and cupcakes and so bye for now!**

**~Star**


	5. Chapter 5: PE

**Haven't updated this in a while, I'm sorry, bad writers block so let's get on with it as it is really late over here where I am and I am really tired! This was a little rushed sorry. Cupcakes to all and on we go!**

* * *

Jack had exited the hall right after leaving the table and now his heart rate had calmed down. He made his way outside into the field which happened to be near the P.E hall and then stood there, eating the rest of his apple. True to his word, he had talked to Miss Autumn to let Aster off, only because he didn't want him to be having a go at him for the rest of the year. But he was a bit hurt about what Aster had said to him; that and he didn't say thank you.

Oh well, it doesn't kill you for trying. He then noticed some boys watching him further away and they had smirks plastered onto their faces. He recognized them from his maths class as they had seemed extremely pissed when they got extra homework when they knew it was really his fault and not Aster's.

Don't stare Jack, he thought, edging away a little but this didn't go unnoticed by the boys. They started to walk towards him so Jack turned his back on them and started to walk away fairly quickly. But the boys picked up their pace too and soon, Jack was running across the field with the gang of boys chasing after him.

Nobody else on the school grounds seemed to care that Jack was probably going to get beaten up. Hey, how did he know that he was going to get beaten up anyway? "Hey freak! Come here and have a little chat with us!" one of them yelled tauntingly. Well, that was answered.

"Aw, he's scared!" other yelled.

Jack felt his brain vibrate as he had voice in his head repeating that last word but he shook it to snap himself out of it. Feeling the wind ripple his hoodie, his eyes then caught the sight of tree with a lower branch within his reach and a big leaf pile in front of the tree. He then had an idea. Picking up his speed, he then made a strong kick and it made contact with the leaf pile and as soon as the boys were nearly there, they found a storm of orange and brown leaves clouding their vision. Spluttering and flailing their hands to swipe the leaves away.

When they finally did, they saw that Jack was gone. "Where'd he go?" one snarled, looking around in rage. They looked around but their eyes couldn't find the white haired teen.

"Let's look for him in the canteen or something. He isn't that hard to find" someone suggested and they all nodded in agreement, then walking off even though a few of them felt like he was watching them and smirking at them.

In fact, Jack was watching them from high up in the tree, hidden by the remaining few leaves on the branches. The leaves had been a diversion and when they couldn't see, he had used the low branch to climb up high into the tree, safe. He couldn't stop smirking at their stupidity as he started to climb down as he heard the bell go for the final lesson.

Walking quickly over to the hall in case they did come back, he pulled up his hood and soon found himself standing by the entrance to the Sports hall. Nobody paid him the slightest bit of attention as he stood there and he wasn't really that bothered. The doors to the hall then opened and everyone jammed inside and for once, Jack was glad he was wearing shoes. As he followed the boys into the changing room, he quickly found a corner of the room where nobody went to. It was a bit grubby but Jack didn't care as he quickly pulled on his black shorts and blue t-shirt.

Looking down, he saw that he legs were remarkably thin but again he wasn't bothered. He didn't want to be like all the others boys here, buff and tough; he simply liked being himself. The smell of Lynx invaded his nostrils as the other boys, who had quickly changed, walked past him so he followed them out but kept his distance. When they got into the hall, Jack saw everyone else shivering from the coldness of the hall. It was rather large and some of the windows were open so Jack could see why they were all shivering. He never got cold for some odd reason; it was if he was adapted to cold weather like a penguin or something.

"Jack!" a voice called. Jack turned his head around, nervous that those boys were back but then saw that it was North, followed by Sandy, Tooth and Aster. Jack wondered why Tooth was here but when he saw other girls coming into the hall, he guessed that they all did the same things as a class. Usually it was separate.

"Uh…hey" Jack said awkwardly. North looked around and saw that the teachers weren't here yet so he smiled.

"Since teachers are not here, lets chat! How has your day been so far?" he asked. Jack shrugged.

"Peachy" he said, sneakily shooting Aster a look. Not his favourite person.

Sandy pulled out his notepad, scribbled something down and held it up for Jack to see. "So how are you finding this school?" he wrote and put a smile on his face. Jack shrugged again.

"Not much difference with my other schools" he said and he then let slip one of the things he shouldn't have said.

"Other schools?" Tooth asked curiously.

"Yeah, I uh… got kicked out of my other ones" Jack said. Damn he said it again!

"How many is others?" North asked and Jack shuffled from foot to foot.

"Three" he said as if it wasn't a big thing but Tooth definitely saw it as a big thing.

"Three?!" she said, quite loudly so others looked over at the little group oddly. Now Aster came into the conversation but not in a nice way.

"Three? Ha! Looks like no one wants you" he said with a scoff and North glared at him.

"Aster! That is not nice thing to say!" he scolded but Jack folded his arms.

"It's fine North. I'm used to it, believe it or not" he said, trying to hide the hurt in his voice before walking off on his own somewhere in the hall. Sandy then trod upon Aster's foot and he let out a yelp.

"Crikey mate! What was that for?" he asked but Tooth answered for him.

"For being mean! I have never seen you so mean towards anyone before like this!" she said crossly. "For shame!" she added. The shrill sound of a whistle made Aster stop as he was about to object to Tooth's comment and turned his head to where the whistle was coming from.

"Alright maggots! Gymnastics today!" the teacher called. A few girls chattered excitedly but the boys all groaned.

"Bah! Gymnastics are too flim flam! Fencing is much better!" North said as he was a good fencer although he was trying to be the best swordsman there was in Burgess.

"Nah mate, Tai Chi is better than both of those things" Aster pointed out. As they were bickering, the teachers and a few kids started pulling two sets of equipment out so there were two rows, one for the boys and one for the girls.

There were some mats leading out to a mini trampoline and a long pole out in front of the trampoline. "So you see the routine. Do some running or flips to pick up speed to the trampoline. Come out of the flips, jump onto the trampoline with a following somersault, go round on the bar a couple of times before flipping off and landing in the correct position" the teacher barked. Everyone nodded and murmured responses as they began to stretch. "You will be graded by your overall performance!" the teacher added.

Aster scoffed. "No problem! I can do this crap with my eyes closed!" he boasted.

"Really Aster? I beg to differ" another voice sneered. Aster turned to see Pitch who leaning against the wall, with his arms folded.

"Get lost rat bag" Aster snapped.

"Oh go suck an egg" Pitch retorted and Aster went bright red, not with embarrassment but with anger. Pitch knew his lover for Easter and he knew all too well that Easter was his weakness. Pitch had once tried to sabotage his Easter Festival but thankfully, he had noticed that the stage with all the eggs had all of its nails loosened so it would collapse and he could smell the flammable liquid in the air.

"We have no quarrel with you Pitch" Sandy wrote, holding his notepad up for Pitch to see. Pitch smirked and looked at Aster."

"Not with me maybe. Never knew you could be mean to someone like him" Pitch said, casting his eyes over to the white haired teen who was helping with the equipment. Aster eyed Pitch suspiciously.

"What are you up to Pitch?" he asked and Pitch smirked.

"Nothing at all Aster. At least not yet at least" he replied, before slinking off somewhere and Tooth shuddered.

"He creeps me out" she commented and Sandy nodded in agreement. North however, was looking at Jack.

"What did he mean by that?" he asked and Aster swatted a hand in the air.

"Who cares? Not me that for sure" he said as he then joined the line of boys with Sandy and North behind him and Tooth went into the girls line. Pitch was two spaces behind Sandy, hoping that Jack would come behind him so they could talk but three other boys came behind him. He growled to himself as he saw Jack at the very end of the line. He would talk to him later.

The line went down fairly quickly and the girls seemed to be getting better marks than the boys. Only a few of the boys got B's and nearly all the girls had above that. Tooth had an A+ of course, seeing as she was a straight A student and had never gotten below an A in her life. North was a little clumsy when it was his turn but he achieved a C+ which he was pleased with as it was one of his highest marks in P.E. Sandy had a B+ as he was quite good with this type of thing but he wasn't the total best. Pitch was the same as Sandy with nearly everything which displeased Sandy quite a bit as he didn't like having anything in common with him at all.

Aster of course, was feeling super cocky when it was his turn. It was only him and Jack left as some boys had pushed in front of them. The girls were all done and so they were watching the remaining two and Tooth had come back over by North and Sandy. "This is how a pro does it" Aster whispered so only Jack could hear. Jack who felt like kicking Aster at that point, backed away from Aster to avoid doing so.

Taking a running sprint, Aster was quickly speeding towards the trampoline where his smile never left his face until his foot got caught in a part of the trampoline. He let out a yelp as he lost his balance and landed on his stomach on the pole and flipped over clumsily and roughly, where he landed on his back on the mat.

The hall burst into laughter and Jack was one of the loudest laughers but he made sure Aster didn't see him. Aster got to his feet and he winced as his back clicked painfully and he saw the teacher shaking his head. "That would be a nice big F you go there!" he said, writing it down on his clipboard.

Aster groaned loudly as he hobbled back over to his friends and he was cross when he saw them laughing. "It wasn't funny!" he commented.

"Then why is everyone laughing?" Tooth said, trying stifle her giggles.

"You would have laughed if it was someone else" North said and Aster saw that point.

"True" he said.

"You were so bad, even North beat you. That must be a tough loss" Pitch called over from where he was standing. Aster would have shouted something out but the teachers were there so he couldn't. that didn't stop him seeing Jack, who was still sniggering from the routine.

"You think it's so funny Freak? Let's see you get it perfect then!" Aster yelled angrily. Sandy sighed at his friend as did Tooth.

"Will you give it a rest?" she asked and Aster shook his head.

"No! I will not have that freak laughing at me!" Aster replied back and he was angrier when he heard North curse him in Russian. Jack had heard the whole thing and he cracked his knuckles and put some chalk power that was in a bowl nearby on his hands. He wasn't a show off but he could do things that would shut that kangaroo right up. Unfortunately for him, everyone else heard Aster's comment too so now everyone was looking at Jack. As he positioned himself, Jack breathed in and out.

"Ignore them, just pretend you're alone" Jack whispered. He heard the starting whistle and he took a big push off, then surprising everyone by doing a couple of flips to pick up speed. The boys were all especially surprised as none of them, not even Pitch, did flips like that to pick up speed. Jack now knew he was going fast enough so he stopped the flips and leapt onto the trampoline and somersaulted off it and he gripped the bar with his hands.

He felt his muscles pull as he spun himself around and upside down on the bar before letting go of the bar so he was quite high in the air. He then did a triple somersault before landing in a perfect position for landing. As he straightened up, the hall was in dead silence and most of the kids had their eyes widened and Aster's eyes looked ready to pop out of their sockets. Then someone started to clap and then everyone joined in and Jack was doing his best not to blush.

The girls were the ones cheering the loudest as Jack then did a sheepish wave. The teacher looked dead impressed. "Well done my boy! No boy here has ever done that well! You get an A++!" the teacher said with a huge smile. "Go and get some water; that must have taken some practice to do!" he added.

Jack nodded as he did feel a little out of breath but when he went to get some water, he made sure he walked right past Tooth, Sandy, North and Aster. As he walked by Aster, he stopped in front of him and shot him a mischievous grin. "Do you know what is more humiliating than what you just did?" he asked and Aster glared at him but North was trying not laugh as he spoke.

"What is?" he asked.

"The guy who thinks he's the best, just got served by the class freak" Jack said before giving him a cocky smirk and walking off to change to get some water. Some nearby boys heard what Jack said and now they were laughing at Aster.

"Oh man, you got burned there bro!" one of them said and Aster growled angrily.

"Ah shut your face Riker!" he snapped.

"Come one Aster, I think you deserved that" Tooth said and Aster pouted as he was more humiliated than ever.

Jack, who had just finished changing and was in the toilet, splashing some water on his face from the taps, was startled to see Pitch standing by the door. "Whoa, didn't know you were there" Jack said, turning back to the sink.

"That took some doing" Pitch said.

Jack turned back to Pitch, a bit confused at what he was getting at. "Huh?" Jack asked.

Pitch stepped forward with his arms behind his back. "Stand up to Aster like that. No one ever does that, expect for me and you" Pitch said. Jack remembered what Sandy said about Pitch but he didn't seemed too bad.

"Well, Aster deserved what he got" Jack replied, "He thinks he the best but he's nothing more than a jerk."

Pitch was intrigued more and more by the second. "Indeed. How would you like to hang out with me after school Jack?" Pitch asked and Jack almost froze. Someone was asking him to hang out? He had to make sure.

"You're not being funny are you? If I go out and meet you somewhere, it won't be a trick?" Jack questioned and Pitch shook his head.

"I swear on my life Jack. Pranking and playing tricks isn't one of my favourite hobbies" Pitch said, holding up a hand as if taking an oath. Jack then brightened.

"Uh well okay, can it be this Saturday? I have a job on week days" Jack asked. Pitch nodded with a smile.

"Of course. Do you need my number?" he asked and Jack then coughed awkwardly.

"I would take it but I uh…" Jack started but Pitch stopped him.

"You don't have a mobile. I understand. Are you not trusted with one yet or is it personal reasons?" Pitch asked.

Wow this was new for Jack. When someone had asked him that question before; they had made fun of him. "Personal reasons" Jack said, not fully trusting Pitch yet. Pitch smiled.

"Let's say Saturday at eleven?" he asked and Jack nodded.

"Sure" Jack said, trying to hide his eagerness. Pitch smiled again before walking out of the toilets and Jack didn't see the smug smile on his face that had a sinister tinge to it.

* * *

**What is Pitch up to? Ten reviews to find out in the next chapters with cupcakes to munch on! Bye for now! **

**~Star**


End file.
